


Little Knife

by inforapenny (inforapound)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL the tags, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Breathplay, Choking, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Extortion, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Violence, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, High Tech Low Life, Interrogation, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Pre-Recall, Reader is chaotic good working for lawful evil, Reader is slippery in more than one way, Shimada Clan, Triads, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yakuza, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, enhanced interrogation, no shimadacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inforapound/pseuds/inforapenny
Summary: Reader's downward spiral and subsequent clawing out of the grave she dug for herself.(I'm shit at summaries. I struggled with writer's block for a lo(oooooooooo)ng time, and it'll probably seem like I don't know how to write. I don't. (/^▽^)/)





	Little Knife

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for a while and I was completely shocked that I found myself jotting snipets of stories down in my notes app after my computer died. It's been so long (*so* very long) since I've been able to write I almost cried being able to put this much up. It's not beta'd or proofread thoroughly and it's probably really terrible but just the fact that I could actually write *SOMETHING* (*ANYTHING*) made me so ecstatic I wanted to share it. If you see any glaring mistakes or typos feel free to get at me. (I use — too much, I know.)
> 
> I have 6ish more short entries written, but I want to expand on them and try to make them a larger (and coherent) story. So, I reserve the right to move things around if I need to.

You were sure that the elevator attendant could hear your heart pounding against your rib cage as you arrived at the private elevator entrance to the penthouse. Adrenaline flooded your veins as you took those dozen steps and balled one hand into a fist, raising it to knock.

In those few short seconds your mind tried to grasp the reality of the situation. What you were about to do showed an extreme lack of sense and a thirst for self destruction that should have made you turn right back and forget you had ever even thought about coming here. You thought about Min's erratic behavior over the past few weeks, the betrayal that you had felt when you found out he was sleeping with Rai (which stemmed, not from him sleeping with someone else, but the fact he lied and tried to keep it a secret), and your own admittedly bitter desire for revenge. You had slept with a stranger and his friend who had picked you up at a bar— never imagining to see them again. A quick replay of the night in your mind's eye almost made you laugh.

It was just your luck that you meet the strangers again— one of them being a Shimada, youngest heir to one of the largest criminal empires in Asia, while being escorted around by your on-the-rocks, cheating boyfriend, at a peace summit. A relative ceasefire between the ever expanding Shimada-gumi and the Aun Yee On (of which you, and your (top ranking) boyfriend, were dutifully pledged to).

Peace, you learned, was a fragile, rare thing. A flower to be tended and nurtured so it would blossom and flourish and enjoyed by all. If Min found out what you were doing— well maybe not *what* but *who* — he would be absolutely furious, and it would be forever your fault that you'd effectively be grinding the flower into the ground with your heel, setting it on fire, and then salting the earth for good measure.

You couldn't do this. 

You shouldn't do this. 

Your knuckles struck the wood of the door as you knocked anyway— forever a rocker of boats. You idly looked up into the (albeit hidden) camera above the doorway as you waited for your doom to arrive.

The door slowly swept open and you the moment your eyes met his your skin was set ablaze.

"Hey." He greeted in Japanese, and motioned inside with a grand sweep.

"Hey." You replied as he motioned you in and shut the door behind you.

"I wasn't sure if you would actually come." He stated as he handed you a glass that matched his own, and then carding his fingers through his wild and messy green locks. You gathered your thoughts as you inspected his lanky form as he leaned against wall just before the entryway bathroom. He gave you a small, sly smile before lifting his glass to his mouth and taking a pull of the amber liquid.

You took a drink as well, savouring the smooth burn as it warmed your throat and stomach, and nodded towards your glass. "Is that so? You seem prepared."

"Wishful thinking." He shrugged with a chuckle and continued. "I was very surprised to see you this evening. With Min no less." He licked his lips and your eyes couldn't help but flick to the motion. His smile turned wolfish.

"It's complicated. Us... I mean." You supplied lamely.

Genji nodded in agreement. "Complicated." He seemed to test the word. "I could tell by the way he parades you around like a grand jewel for all to see that he owns you. I watched how possessive he is of you while he fucks other women. Why is that?"

You fought of a cringe and answered with a shrug. "It's complicated." You turned up your glass and drained its contents. Liquid courage.

He nodded and straightened before downing the rest of his own before placing it beside yours on the entranceway table.

You closed your eyes and relished in his closeness as he entered your space and had you pressing your back against the door as he closed the space between you in two quick steps. He smelled distinctly *him*— some combination of tea and clean and cologne and something you couldn't quite put your finger on but it invaded your senses. His hands came up and partially slid into your hair and as he cupped your face and tilted it up so he could gaze into your eyes. He idly stroked your cheek with a thumb.

"Do you know how hard it is to think of anything else when I'm consumed with the desire to take you on a table in front of the whole room and fuck you hard so you can't forget me?" His voice was low and husky and you watched with fascination the dilating of his pupils. Your eyes slid shut as his lips met yours— full of desire and passion and fire that you knew would consume you both and you knew that you would let it. Your clutch clattered to the ground as you dropped it in favor of running your hands up the muscled plane of his chest.

He tugs lightly on your hair, before sliding both hands down your sides and up again as his skillful mouth begins a conquest to kiss and lick and nibble his way down your neck. Heat begins to pool low in your belly and you moan in appreciation just as you manage to untuck his shirt from his pants to press your fingers into the skin you find there. Your blunt nails drag across the flesh of his back as he sucks on your pulse point. You fleetingly realize he could be leaving marks but at this point you were all in. He groaned and his hands slid along your arms until he had a grasp of your wrists and he pinned them with a single hand over your head. It was then that he took a shuddering breath in attempt to find control, and you realized that you were nearly panting.

"The way Min kept touching your back and your hands and your legs. I thought to myself that I'd touched all of those too. And when he kissed you... I smiled— knowing I'd came in that mouth of yours more than once and he probably didn't know." He slid his index finger across your lips and your mouth parted to allow your tongue to invite the finger in. Your tongue caressed the finger, and when he added a second your eyes fluttered shut.

"No. Open your eyes." He smiled around the words as he continues to pump the fingers into your mouth more more deeply. Tears prickled your eyes but you opened them anyway as you tried to relax your throat further. He hummed in pleasure. "Always keep your eyes on me. I wish to see all of you." At this he pulled his fingers out, his eyes studying your red, wet mouth and the high blush on your cheeks as you took a few deep breaths.

"Please feed me your cock, Genji Shimada." You nearly begged. His eyes smoldered with want and he smiled.


End file.
